


Leirity Seaside

by itsscrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Injury, it's been in my drafts for over a year, kind of unfinished but could also be open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: “I've never had anyone on their knees for me. This is quite the surprise."Or, the gang fights that giant lobster.





	Leirity Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> So...this has been sitting around for sOOOO long I forgot where the hell I was going with it :c  
> Which is why I know put notes in my writing lol. MIGHT update if I ever remember what I was going for. Don't stop writing for a year without nOTes, friends LOL

After collecting the mythril they “met” back up with Gladio in Lestallum sending off the mythril with Iris so that Cid could finish up their boat before they made it back Cape Caem.

“There's this spot near Cape Caem I saw earlier, think we could explore it a bit before we leave Lucis? I’m sure Prompto could use a bit of inspiration for some photos.” Noctis suggested casually, dropping down into the car seat properly.

“All the inspiration I need is sitting right here.” Prompto stated, gesturing to the gang. “But yeah, I agree with Noct. Let's do some last minute explorin’! Maybe we'll run into something interesting!”

Gladio closed his book with a huff, “Run into danger,more like”

“Daw don’t be like that big guy, you’ll jinx us! I don't think we need anymore bad luck.”

“We might as well, while repairs are underway. Seeing as we’re ahead of schedule, we’ve got plenty of time to kill.”

“There you have it, the boss man has spoken~”

“Well then, everybody out.” Noct grunted as he hastily parked the regalia at the edge of the road.

They had arrived at Leirity Seaside.

“You know buddy, your parking sucks.” he laughs.

“Sue me.”

“One day...I just might will.”

“Perhaps in another life,” Ignis adds,”Now, does everyone have enough supplies?”

 

It was an accidental run in while exploring Leirity Seaside did they end up fighting a large lobster like monster - a Karlabos. Noct was the first to attack the moment the creature was in sight, despite the quiet protests from both the advisor and gunslinger. Gladio had no problem joining in immediately after, after all the only downside was the lack of payment but that could easily be fixed if they manage to break any appendages.

“It's a good thing we decided to explore after we’ve already escorted Iris, huh?” Prompto grunts out, dodging an appendage and firing at it. He see’s Gladio get hit by a jet of water on the opposite side of the field.

“Are you kidding? I bet she’d take out this thing by herself.” Noctis warps behind the Karlabos and summons a flask of Ice magic, shattering the container against the ground and shivers as the surrounding area immediately turns into a magic induced tundra. The large monster looks barely fazed by the attack, but its outer shell was cracking so that was something.

“Oh I've no doubt about that, dude. I’d be more worried about you. Gladio would've kicked your ass the moment we finish off this guy.”

“Less talking, more...FiGHTING.” Gladio bellows, swinging his greatsword at the things tail.

It happened somewhere near the end of the fight. Prompto was sure the monster was weakening, it's attacks were more barbaric and angry. Damaging it's tough skin was getting easier by the minute. And just when he’d thought they were almost done, a small group of marlboro arrived. Flailing their tentacles and spewing their foul breath.

The more they killed the more joined the fight. Their little Karlabos was still well alive, saved by the sheer size of the marlboro and the small space of a fighting ground they had grew smaller with their numbers.

He wasn't sure how long they were fighting, but he was tired and out of breath. It had definitely been a long while since he’d last spoken. They were mostly out of potions. Noctis had even managed to summon his armiger more than once during their fight.

“Noct, I think it’s best to flee while we still can.” Ignis shouts, hoping to gain the Prince's attention.

Unfortunately the only other person to hear was Prompto.

He hears Noct shout victoriously as he spears a Marlboro into a gooey mess, and a yelp as he narrowly dodges a tentacle.

Prompto spins on his heels and aims his gun at Noctis’s attacker and opens fire.

He hears nothing but the battle in front of him but feels a heavy weight against his chest. He sees more than feels the land rushing away from him, feels the sudden lack of air as his body collides with the ground.

His body felt heavy and numb. He was probably bleeding if the uncomfortable warm trickle against his face meant anything.

A potion would probably help, he thinks. But they're out.

The world is slow.

He hears his name being shouted, sees Ignis get knocked down and Gladio rushing over to shield him. Prompto's own body to sluggish to move properly.

He sees Noctis throw his sword shouting his name as he vanishes in an array of blue magic, warping a few mere feet away.

The world resumes its natural pace and he stands, unbalanced.

He hears it first. The tail of the Karlabos cutting through the air in it's frenzy. Prompto snaps his head towards the movement the moment the monster decides to spew its jet of water, the pressure sending the blonde in a tumble.  
The force of the water takes his breath away once again and sends him over the edge of the cliff before he could process what was happening.

He feels his head catch onto something hard as he tumbles down. His limbs flying out, hands grabbing desperately at whatever he could to get him to stop. All it did was hurt.

His fall was broken by a barrier of cold ocean water where he stayed submerged. Mind foggy and sight poor he sluggishly moved his arms in an attempt to break the surface.

He was tired.

His body hurt like hell.

But he was running out of air, and like hell was his body going to let him die without trying.

With a burst of adrenaline that sent him into a panic instead of whatever it was that people thought happened, he pushed upward. Gasping in air for what little time he had before he was pushed back under by a wave.

No no n o nono. Not like this. He thinks.

He could hear the others shouting, although drowned out by the water and distance.

Another wave pushes him closer to the shore and Prompto forces himself up to the surface again for air, this time he was able to keep himself up when the next wave hit.

“H-holy shit” he gasps, teeth clattering, as he pulls himself onto the rocky shoreline.

He lies there, water sliding over him, as he regains control of his breathing.

He's shivering, he knows this as he reaches a shaking hand up to his face. It feels like his limbs are jello.

“Holy shit indeed.”

Prompto jumps to his knees, heart racing, limbs numb.

He never heard anyone move towards him and yet a pair of worn boots graces his vision.

“I've never had anyone on their knees for me. This is quite the surprise. Can't say I'm not enjoying it though.”

Prompto snaps his neck upward at the familiarity of the man speaking. He regretted it immediately, both from the painful throbbing in his head and the impending doom he was sensing when he made eye contact with the exact person he didn't want to be seeing anytime soon.

“I've had plans you know. But this would work all the same.” Ardyn’s grin gives Prompto the shivers.


End file.
